


C̶h̶e̶c̶k̶m̶a̶t̶e̶ or Soulmate

by Kia_idea



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Chess, F/M, Mystic Grill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_idea/pseuds/Kia_idea
Summary: A short little story about Hope and Landon, possibly a date. They both love Chess so things get a little flirty.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	C̶h̶e̶c̶k̶m̶a̶t̶e̶ or Soulmate

Scene:  
Hope and Landon are playing chess, he's finally excited that he has found a worthy opponent. Hope played chess all the time at Rousseau's since it was the only "kid-friendly" thing to do there, while Declan made her favorite dishes.

Hope: "So are you finally ready to lose?" She says with a smirk staring straight into Landon's mesmerizing eyes, she refocuses herself after becoming lost in the forest green escape she had been enveloped into.

Landon: "Lose? I think it's someone else's day for losing. Well, maybe I will be extra nice today since there’s this really pretty girl who also happens to play chess."

Hope: “Really? Well I hope she plays as good as she looks, it would be a shame to disappoint her admire, now wouldn’t it?”

Landon: Smiling while looking down at his queen on the board and looking at Hope in the same way. “Yes, I think it would, although it’s hard to think how anything she does could ever disappoint.”

Hope: Staring into Landon’s eyes again. “Checkmate.” Her lips begin to curl upward as Landon’s eyes widen.

Landon: In disbelief he takes his eyes off of Hope’s ocean blue eyes, he always loved her eyes they reminded him of the ocean or at least what he thought the ocean would look like in person, they made him feel safe, free, the ocean was endless. And he loved that. He would never have to worry about getting trapped, his claustrophobia, made him feel like his chest was closing. But Hope always made him feel like he could breathe until his lungs couldn’t fill anymore with air, she was safe, free, and endless. “Wha- how, wait a minu-”

Hope: “Rule number one, never get distracted.” She smiled until her cheeks could form perfect circles under her eyes. “Now I must admit, I don’t always practice what I preach” She bites her lip for a second and refocuses once again. 

Landon: “...but I…, I… was just looking at my queen, how-” 

Hope: Smiling because she knows he means more than just the chess piece. “Landon, what can I say? I… I guess I’m just better at somethings than others are.” Looking at Landon, He is the “other” she is referring to. “Now I remember someone...” she coughs twice “was saying something about NOT losing?”   
Landon: He smiles because he knows she’s just teasing, but it drives him crazy that there is only this wobbly table and half-melted Peanut Butter Blast, keeping them from being together. “Well, I guess this ‘other’ person should really figure out how to do something right, now shouldn’t he?”

Hope: With a cute pouty face “Oh, yes he really should.” 

Landon: “Maybe he should take the girl dancing in the square I heard there’s always a Louis Armstrong song playing somewhere in New Orleans. This girl who is from there, told me herself.” He says with a smirk.

Hope: “Well, I’m sure she would love to go with you if you’d ask. But just in case you forgot We’re still in Mystic Falls, not New Orleans.”

Landon: “Well I’m sure I can arrange for a song or two to play in our square.” He sighs dramatically. “Well, I’m going to go ask her now. Wish me luck!” He gets up from his seat and walks two steps towards this unknown girl and spins smoothly back towards Hope with a huge smile that almost makes his cheeks sore, “I’m sorry, too much?” “Hope Mikaelson, It would be my honor if you would dance a Louis Armstong song with me tonight. Will you do me the pleasure?” 

Hope: “Haha. Very funny. You’re lucky I only dance with men I love.” She takes his hand and intertwines them into her own and they walk out of the Mystic Grill together. 

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! This is the first story I have written for Handon I know this one is a bit short, but I would love to work on more stories in the future. I may have some grammatical errors, but just ignore that I'm not a professional. If you liked this story follow me on Twitter at @Kia_Idea for any more news on any new upcoming stories!


End file.
